primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2.4 (PC)
''"Not these things again." ''- Danny after seeing the Camouflage Beast. Summary While investigating an anomaly, the team get trapped in the Future with a vicious pack of Camouflage Beasts and a deadly aquatic lizard. Can the team get back through the anomaly before it is too late? Plot At a haunted house, some people are going through. A Camouflage Beast comes from behind a curtain and screeches at them. It grabs a man and drags him back into an anomaly. Everyone else runs away in terror and another Camouflage Beast jumps down from the ceiling and screeches at them. At the ARC, Kieran is asking to Connor there are any ways to get used to working at the ARC faster. Connor says there aren't while looking for a file in his desk. Kieran asks him what he's looking for but before Connor can answer the Anomaly Alert goes off. Connor and Kieran quickly run to the Hub where they see that the anomaly is at a Haunted House. The ARC team arrive at the anomaly site. They team splits up to look for the anomaly. Danny, Ryan, and Connor look behind a curtain and find the anomaly. Danny and Ryan warily edge closer while Connor looks around for creatures. Then they hear a screech. Connor looks up to see a Camouflage Beast become visible on the ceiling. It leaps down and hisses at them. Then an EMD shot is heard and the creature doubles over. They turn to see Abby and Becker at the entrance. Danny gets a closer look at the creature and says: "Not these things again." They return the creature through the anomaly and just in case, they begin to look around the building for more creatures. Then, out of nowhere, one leaps down and screeches at the team. It manages to avoid multiple EMD shots and is able to drive them through the anomaly. On the other side of the anomaly, the team find themselves in a huge swamp. But it is only seconds before the Camouflage Beast follows them through. It lets out a loud howl and three other Camouflage Beasts leap down from the trees. They are about to attack the team when they hear a loud hiss. Then an Aqua Monitor surges upward and latches on to one the creatures' throats. It is killed instantly and the other Camouflage Beasts run off in terror. The Aqua Monitor drags its prey away and jumps into the water. The team quickly run back through the anomaly only to be followed by another Aqua Monitor. Danny and Connor shoot it until it is irritated enough that it returns through the anomaly. Connor then quickly locks the anomaly. At the ARC, Lester walks into the menagerie where he sees Abby and Connor waiting. Lester releases Rex and they are happy to see him out of the menagerie again. Abby and Connor take Rex home with them. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Kieran Coles *Jess Parker Creatures *Aqua Monitor *Camouflage Beast Anomalies *Haunted House - Future Swamp Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes